People cook food every day. Preferences of food vary between individuals. Some prefer to eat out while others prefer a home-cooked meal. With increased globalization and awareness of different ethnicity, people like to sample different cuisines. Eating at restaurants to try different cuisines on a regular basis can get very expensive. In addition, with increasing awareness of healthy food, people like to modify recipes that suit their health needs which cannot be tailored as well at restaurants.
Cooking food at home can become almost a daily chore of life around the planet. With increasing time and budget constraints for working individuals and families as well as those that get tired of cooking every day. Moreover, mastering recipes in terms of precision in the quantities of ingredients as well as the right amount of cooking time might become cumbersome for certain individuals.
Various automatic cooking machines have been devised to facilitate single-dish cooking of certain cuisines. For example, a slow cooker (or crock pot) is a well-known example of single dish cooking device. In a “slow cooker”, all the ingredients go into one pot and get cooked together. Although, single-dish cooking machines are well-suited for some cooking, they would not be suitable for the purposes of cooking multiple dishes at the same time, like if a user wanted scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns.
What is needed is an automated multi-dish cooking machine that can cook more than one dish at the same time and wherein all the meals can end at the same time.